Just a Day in The Life of Leda Gray
by ThatOneCrazyChick1
Summary: 18 year old Leda Gray meets One Direction! She is caught up in a love triangle between two of the members. Then her friends come and it gets interesting. Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Direction or any of their music!
1. Chapter 1

Hey.

My name is Leda Gray and I am 18 years old. I have long wavy black hair and Im about 5'6. I'm a rocker chick. I love to draw and sing, listening to music is a favorite thing of mine to do. I grew up in New York City and moved to Canada by the age of 13 with my mom after my dad and her split up. My dad took my older sister, her name is Hayley and she is 24. I'm about to tell you about the time I went to my sisters house in California and how it changed my life. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.

~ L


	2. Chapter 1 REAL CHAPTER 1

I was already on the plane to go see Hayley. It was about a 4 hour flight and I was bored out of my mind after only an hour. So I grab my carry on and pull out my laptop. Since there was free wifi I would be set to go. I turn it on and see an e-mail from my two friends back home, Maple and Ash.

Leda,

We miss you so much already, come home! Well, Ash seems to be just fine, doing the same as always. He is now on the couch sleeping the day away while Im on the 1D fan site. Did you know they're going to be in C.A. too? If you see them there tell them I love them! But remember, Niall's mine. Text me when you get there, it must be horrible sitting on a plane all day with nothing to do.

Maple 3

I smiled at the thought my friends missed me. With all of my family problems I could use someone who actually cared about me. As for the One Direction thing, they are Maples favorite band almost ever. I'm forced to listen to them for hours with no end when we had sleep overs. She would talk about her fantasy life with Niall while I would zone out for a few hours and put together some new songs. I think Ash listened to Maple more then I ever do. I mean, I like the band but its not much of my style.

I click off of my e-mail and go to youtube. I decided to listen to some One Direction anyways, even though I'm not a huge Directioner. Remembering my ear buds were not yet plugged in I quickly pull them out of my bag before the song started. I place them in my ears and let the soothing sound of Liam's voice pull me into sleep.

* * *

I woke up 2 and a half hours later to the sound of screaming and crying kids. _What's going on? Maybe I should just go back to One Direction land? Yeah, Ill do that. _I think them replay the whole album.

Moments was just getting over when the plane landed. We were all pushed off of the plane and into the airport. I grab my bags and turn to get a taxi when I slam into someone. I end up falling but he was perfectly fine. Why am I the one that always falls? I look up to see who it was but the sun was in my eyes so I was blinded.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asks in a British **accent** and helps me up. Then I realize who it was.

Harry Styles.

I couldn't do much of anything else but smile and nod stupidly. Wow, my first time meeting 1/5 of One Direction and all I can do is nod? At least I didn't fan girl out at him.

"I-I-I...you and...ha-ha...sorry?" I managed. I don't even know what I was trying to say! Why cant there be a book that's called. _What to do When Harry Styles Knocks You Over and Tells You He's Sorry._Because I don't think I'm doing anything right. I finally take a breath. "No need to be sorry... I should have watched where I was going... Thank you or helping me. Bye Harry." I turn to leave.

I feel a hand on my arm pulling me back. I turn to face Harry again. "Actually I came over to ask if you knew where my mates were. You know, the other 4." he said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them, only you. But my friend is a big fan and she told me to tell you guys she loves you if I saw you." I say, nothing else coming to my mind. Then I shake my head. "Thanks for helping anyways, bye..." I run off. I was horrible at meeting new people. But make me meet Harry Styles! I was sunk from the beginning.

* * *

When I made it to Hayley's house she wasn't home. So I found the extra key under the door mat and go in. Then I go to a spare room ment for me and unpack. This was my new home until I can buy my own house. Let's just say I'll be here for a few years...

I hear the door open and I run down the stairs. "Hayley?' I call. It was her! But who was the person beside her?

"Leda! This is-"

* * *

**And cut!**

**You'll just have to wait for the second chapter.**

**Thanks for anyone who read this! Reviews are always loves and welcome. So reveiw if you want to. :D See you in Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

_Recap:_

_"Leda! This is-"_

* * *

"This is Niall." Hayley said and walked into the kitchen.

I looked over to him and my jaw dropped and I stared at him until Hayley came back into the room. She was carrying a first aid kid.

"What did you do?" I asked and saw Niall was pretty much torn apart.

"Some really crazy fans. But I love them all the same." he said in his Irish accent. I love his accent so much I swear I almost melted inside. Hayley brought him into the living room and we sat on the couch while she patched him up. He didnt have anything worse than a few cuts and bruises but I was nervous for him, someone so perfect should stay perfect all the time. I was staring at him the whole time, I think he thought I was a creeper but I don't mind being judged. A few minutes later he was all ready to go. We led him to the door and he turned to leave. "Leda, do you want to come and meet the rest of the boys?" he asked.

"Yes, sure. Hayley, can I go? Oh wait, I'm 18 I don't need to ask you!" I smile.

"If you want to live with me you have to ask." Hayley said.

"Yes, I do need to ask you.. So can I?" I beg.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, go ahead." Then she pushed me out the door. Niall lead me to his car and we avoided most of the fans. When we got to the house I was so hyper and practicaly jumping into the front door. We walked into the house and I marveled at all of the stuff. The first person I met after arriving was Louis. He was on the couch but jumped up when he saw up.

"Oh, a girl! How old is she? Whats her name? Does she like carrots?" he asked.

I smiled more. "I'm 18. My name is Leda and yes, I love carrots, Louis." I say.

Louis wraps me into a hug. "This is going to be a wonderful friendship!" he said and went to get the rest of the boys. When he comes back out, Niall and I are sitting on the couch. Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis come out and say hello. I was almost sure I was drooling after half of then said hello. Thankfully I wasn't and I was acting quite well for just meeting all of One Direction. I was going to have to call Maple about this later. After about another hour of fooling around and after I got all of their numbers into my phone, (Score!) I tell them about Maple and Ash coming to life with me in a few days. They seemed on with the idea but Harry had to ask.

"So is this 'Ash' your boyfriend, love?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No! I've known him since I was 5, that would be weird." I say and after another hour I get tired. We watched Toy Story. I sat on the couch by Liam and Harry, Niall was in the chair, Zayn in the other and Louis at Harry's feet. I end up with my head on Liam's shoulder sleeping in a record time.

* * *

**I wrote this and then had to leave so I saved it and decided it was too small, so I wrote a part 2.**

**Remember to review! I love reviews so I can get better. Thanks!**

** ~ S**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

When I woke up again everyone else was sleeping. Wow, they didnt tell me to leave? Most people would just wake me up and throw me out. I knew there was a reason I liked these boys... Shut up.

I look around. I was leaning on Liam, Louis was on the floor still, and Zayn and Niall were sleeping soundlessly. **(Is that a real word? I dont know.) **Someone was missing, Harry. Is he the one thats naked all the time? Oh, God. I quietly got up and after avioding stepping on Louis I walked to the door. My hand was on the knob when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Leaving so soon?" someone said. If I didnt know I was in One Directions house where there were like 1000 recording cameras I would think it was a stalker or something talking to me. I turn to see the one and only Harry Styles. His hair was still curly and just... whoa.. But he had no shirt on, oh yay.

"Well, everyone was sleeping. Plus I dont trust you guys when I'm sleeping. Let me guess? You drew on my face with a sharpie marker." I say. "I'll see you guys later or tomorrow, I dont know what time it is."

He nods and lets me go. I make my way to Hayleys house and believe me, it took FORVER to get there. When I unlocked the door and walked inside I tripped on the step and hit my head, which really hurt. But I managed to get up and go to my room then realize it was morning now and I slept already. So I change into a pair of black jean shorts and a plain white tank top then go back down the stairs and make breakfast. I made enough food to feed a whole village and sit down. Then pick up my fork and dig into my pancakes, bacon, sausage and whatever that brown stuff is on my plate.

My lovely food time didnt last long because someone was at the door. _Really! I cant even eat breakfast without someone coming to say 'Hello'?_ I think and walk to the door. I open it, guess who?

"Leda! We were worried about you, we thought someone took you." Louis said and hugged me. This will be an interesting day.

"Oh like someones going to walking into your guys house and say, 'Well this is One Directions house and everyone is asleep, but hey, lets take this girl for no reason even though we could take all of One Direction!'" I said and pull them all in. I wasnt surprised when Niall headed to the kitchen or when I walked in and he was eating my pancakes. We ended up having a food warand it only stopped to become a food fight.

"What is going on in here?" a voice asked. Hayley. Harry had bacon in his hair, Louis was hiding under the table, Zayn was about to throw sausage at Liam who had a pancake on his shoulder and Niall, well he was stuffing his mouth with anything that had not yet touched the floor. I didnt even want to know what I looked like because I knew it would be horrible.

"Hayley! I, uh, made breakfast for you!" I smiled and shot a death glare to Niall to tell him to stop eating the food. He stopped and looked at the ground that was covered with breakfast food. "I'm sorry... I didnt mean to mess up your kitchen... or your living room..."

"What happened to my living room?!" she asked. I shrugged. "Nothing that I know of but you can never be too safe about this stuff." I say.

"Just get out." Hayley sigh and pointed to the door. We all nod and go outside.

"Well, I guess your staying with us today. Let the party begin." Harry says and Ill pulled into their car.

* * *

**Not much going on in this chapter but in the next we get to see what they do. **

**Ok. Have a beautiful day and remember to smile. :D - like that. Do it!**


End file.
